Betrothed
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Emma and Regina both 16 are best friends, also in a secret relationship. However both women are betrothed to another, Emma to a duke of the land while Regina is to marry the King due to Cora's interference. They come up with a plan but have to act as though they are no longer friends to do so. hopefully better than it sounds :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Regina paces in a circle causing tread marks into the grass. "What am I going to do? This cannot be happening!"

Emma sits against the tree watching her with a sorry expression. "Your mother accepted...I don't think there is anything you can do?"

Regina looks over running a hand over her braid. "So that's it? You marry this..duke and I marry the..king"

Emma sighs leaning forward grabbing her hand. "I don't want it to be but I really have no idea on how we can get out of this. Well I have more chance than you. This is the King we are talking about Regina..you would be set for the rest of your life!"

Regina grips the blonde's hand looking desperate, becoming teary."But he's not you"

Emma looks sad and pulls at her hand. "Come here.."

Regina goes and sits next to Emma against the tree, resting her head against the blonde's shoulder. "It's not fair she always takes over.."

Emma strokes her hand looking over. "I know but she sorta has a point"

Regina removes her head looking up at the blonde in shock, also pulling her hand away. "Are you serious?"

Emma rests her hand on the grass turning to completely face her. "Regina just listen to me, your mother was from the mills and the king...you will want for nothing"

Regina shakes her head standing up, annoyed. "I can't believe your saying this"

Emma also stands reaching for her arm. "Please.."

Regina shakes her off and walks over to her horse petting he's nose. "Just leave it Emma its clear whose side your on"

"No!"

Regina glances over at Emma looking hurt. Emma walks over taking her hands. "I know it's not what you planned..but I care about what happens to you and..if you do this you will be Queen now that's something...and I will be happy knowing your safe and wanted"

Regina looks down. "I don't want to be Queen and I won't be wanted, the King just wants someone on his arm...it has nothing to do with happiness or love. Emma that is what I want and if I marry him I will not be happy I can assure you"

Emma hates seeing her hurt pulling her into a hug. "No matter what happens I will be right here okay? I promise you"

Regina clings to Emma sniffing, burying her head into the blonde's shoulder. Emma kisses her head. "Always here"

Having left their meeting spot, Regina takes her horse back to the stables. Taking a deep breath, she is met by her mother on the way to the house, standing at the bottom of the steps leading to the field where Regina has her riding lessons. "Mother?"

Cora smiles. "We need to have a talk dear"

Regina looks concerned as Cora puts an arm round her shoulder leading her back to their house. "As you aware Regina, you are about to become Queen, which means that certain aspects of your life are in need of change. For example..the choice of company"

Regina looks over to her heading inside. "Company?"

Cora nods. "Dear you cannot expect a Queen to be shown riding around with a person of lower status"

Regina sighs. "..Emma.."

"It would make perfect sense to end your friendship now than later. I know you have known one another a long time but I have been informed she is also to marry.._a duke_...so really there will be no time for friends, you will have your King to think about"

Regina moves away from Cora sharply as if she has been burnt. "No mother, Emma is the only friend I have I am not going to stop being friends with her because of a..._title_"

Cora looks shocked. "Regina! It is not just a title, it's an honour that out of all the kingdom the King has chosen you to be his wife!"

Regina shakes her head annoyed. "He didn't choose mother you did!"

Cora glares. "You disappoint me Regina I do not want to hear another word, you are to end your friendship with this girl or so help me"

Regina shakes her head again running to the stairs. Cora lifts her hand freezing her on the spot, Regina looks over desperately. "You will learn Regina and you will be Queen"

Regina falls down on to the stairs and pushes herself up running to her room, leaning against the door once it is closed behind her.

After leaving Regina, Emma heads home and also goes straight to her room. Having heard her daughter come home, Snow walks to her door knocking. "Emma?"

Emma opens the door looking at her. "Yes?"

Snow looks at her and raises an eyebrow at her outfit. "Emma honey how many times have I told you to wear a dress?"

Emma bites her lip. "Sorry I will put one on now, it was only because I took the horse out"

Snow shakes her head with a smile. "Your father is a bad influence on you"

Emma smiles at this. "Mom can I talk to you.."

Snow looks worried and nods walking into the room. Emma sits on her bed while Snow looks for a dress for her daughter. "About this whole marriage thing.."

Snow looks over. "Emma we talked about this..it's all arranged"

Emma pulls a face. "But why?!...you and dad never had an arranged one"

Snow nods smiling at the memory. "That was because we found each other and if you had someone you cared about you could have the same but you don't so you have a chance now with this person"

Emma falls back on the bed as Snow passes her a dress. "But.." Sighing Emma covers her face. "This is not fair.."

Snow rolls her eyes. "At least he is close your age, what about Regina? The King is old enough to be her grandfather"

Emma pulls a face not liking the thought. "She doesn't want to but Cora is making her... Like your making me"

Snow sighs and heads back to the door. "Put your dress on please and come help your mother with the ball preparations"

Emma looks over nodding then glances at the red dress her mother has laid out. Standing up, she changes in the dress and sticks her hair up allowing a couple of curls to frame her face. Heading to the door, she hears a scraping noise at her balcony window. Looking over, Emma frowns seeing a bird flap like mad. "Okay..clearly got the wrong window my mother is down the hall"

Walking over she opens a door raising an eyebrow at the bird perched on the railing. Frowning she spots a note and unties it from the bird seeing it's from Regina.

_"I need to see you"_

Emma smiles to herself then heads out to the ballroom to inform her mother that she is feeling poorly and is going to lie down. Once back in her room, Emma goes out the balcony and climbs down the terrace. Running to the stables, she grabs her horse and rides over to the Mills house.

Jumping down, Emma peers in to see if Cora or Henry are about before climbing the terrace up to Regina's room. Steadying herself on the balcony and sorting her dress out hoping that it hasn't ripped or her mother would kill her, Emma looks through the doors noticing the brunette sitting huddled against her door, head down on her knees while hugging her legs.

Emma looks sad and taps lightly on the door not wanting to frighten her. Regina looks up wiping her face and stands quickly. Walking over opening a door, she launches herself at the blonde who immediately wraps her arms round her. "Regina what's happened?"

Regina starts sobbing clinging to the front of Emma's dress. "Mother..she doesn't want us to be friends anymore..she said once I'm Queen that is it..I'm his and no one else's"

Emma looks angry and hugs her more. "You're not marrying him"

Regina looks up teary as Emma wipes a tear from her face, also removing a strand of hair to behind the brunettes ear. "What? But you said..."

Emma looks back at her. "I know...screw it. If you're not happy then you're not marrying him I won't let you"

Regina chuckles slightly as how possessive Emma is being. "Then what are we going to do?"

Emma frowns thinking then smiles. "We'll get married"

Author's note: ooooo :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Regina had managed to leave the house for her 'riding lesson' before her mother stopped her. Taking her horse and riding over to Emma's house to discuss what was said last night when the blonde had visited her, about what they were to do with regards to Regina's wedding to the king.

Tying her horse up next to Emma's horse, Regina walked up to the house removing her gloves and straightening her braid to the side before knocking. When the door opened, she was faced with a cheerful looking Snow White.

Regina smiles awkwardly. "Hello Snow, is Emma here?"

Snow nods taking her by the arm and pulling her in. "She is you have got to see her! Not only is she in a dress, it's her dress for the wedding to the duke"

Regina looks a little startled not really wanting any part of it. "Oh...well I'm sure that is a very private mother/daughter moment, I don't want to intrude"

Snow shakes her head. "I could do with your opinion, besides you will soon be Queen, which is the best opinion to get!"

Taking Regina into the main room where Emma is standing glaring ahead of her while holding the dress up by the skirt not impressed. Snow sighs at her daughter's expression. "Emma stand straight!"

Emma stands taller than glances over her face suddenly changing from angry to embarrassed seeing a shocked looking Regina."Mom why didn't you tell me Regina was here?"

Snow shakes her head. "I knew you would refuse anyone seeing you in that dress. You are going to have to get used to it for when you walk down the aisle"

Regina bites her lip looking at Snow. "I...I wasn't aware...Emma was marrying...this soon?"

Snow takes Regina's arm in a comforting manner. "Oh don't worry; it will be before your wedding. We could hardly upstage the King and his future Queen can we"

Emma rolls her eyes. "Mom!" The blonde walks behind the screen and removes her dress changing into her usual attire much to Snow dislikes.

Snow gives Emma a look for her outfit then walks out the room. Emma sighs sitting on the nearest chair while Regina stays in her position feeling rather awkward. "Well that was...intense"

Emma looks over. "I know...sorry you had to see that"

Regina shakes her head in acknowledgment and moves next to Emma on a separate chair. "I can't say I wasn't surprised though...I didn't know it was so soon"

Emma watches Regina as she looks down. "Emma...what you said last night...I..."

Emma chuckles in an attempt to hide her sadness. "Forget it...it was a silly idea..."

Regina looks over. "Oh...I was going to say when can we do it?"

Emma looks surprised raising an eyebrow. "Ignore what I just said please"

Regina gives a smile and nods. "I thought about it and if we do it in the next couple of days, we still have time before you marry to fix it. The only problem being is mother still does not want me near you; she does not even know I'm here now"

"Well then you will tell her that you are no longer friends with me. I'm sure we can have everyone know and we can still have our spot by the tree to see each other"

Regina frowns. "You mean act as though we are not friends to everyone in the kingdom?"

Emma nods. "I cannot ignore you as you are suppose to be future Queen but you can be as 'evil' as you like towards me because I will know deep down that you care for me"

Regina leans over touching her face. "I more than care for you Emma"

Emma gives a big smile at this, placing a hand on top of the brunette's. "Leave it to me"

Regina smiles back and stands, removing her hand which Emma still keeps hold of standing herself. "I need to go...mother is sure to know I'm not there by now"

Emma looks sad hating Cora for what she is putting her Regina through. "I will see you soon"

Regina looks around to see if anyone is about before leaning forward having to go on tip toes pressing a kiss to Emma's forehead gaining a shy smile from the blonde. Watching Regina go, Emma looks sad again and sits herself back on the chair glancing over at her wedding dress with a huff.

Watching Regina leave, Snow heads back to Emma to collect the dress for safe keeping. Taking in her daughter's sad appearance, Snow looks concerned. "Honey is everything okay? Regina seemed to leave in a hurry today"

Emma bites her lip thinking then looks towards her mother. "Maybe it's due to the fact that she has just left for good"

Snow frowns confused. "I'm sorry? For good?"

Emma sighs. "Well we can't have the future Queen in the presence of someone like me can we? Cora told her to end our friendship"

Snow gives a look of dislike at the mention of Cora then approaches Emma to give her a hug. Normally the blonde would push off straight away but she found no energy to move worried for her 'friend'. "You know maybe it's for the best...I mean you will be in the company of others soon when you're married and Regina will have a lot of work on her plate holding up the reputation of Queen"

Emma immediately pulls away glaring. "So you think that she shouldn't be friends with the likes of me?"

Snow shakes her head moving a curl behind the blonde's ear. "No that is not what I meant just the fact that both your lives are changing, people change. Friends unfortunately come and go"

Emma stands up teary. "But she...she's all I have" pushing past Snow, Emma returns to her room leaving Snow to watch her go oblivious to what her daughter actually meant.

Regina heads back home and inside going to her room to start on her and Emma's plan. Hearing her door slam behind her, the queen to be turns round seeing Cora standing in her room. "Mother...you scared me..."

Cora squints looking at her daughter. "Where have you been?"

Regina clears her throat to sound more confident. "I went to see Emma"

Cora scolds her. "Do I need to personally lock you in your room?"

"Mother listen!"

Cora looks slightly taken back while Regina immediately regrets raising her voice. "I...I told Emma that I can no longer be friends. If I am to be Queen, then I must rid of any unwanted company"

Cora smirks. "Well done dear child, you are learning. How did she take it?"

Regina looks away awkwardly. "She...well she was upset at first but then she told me to leave"

Cora nods with a slightly evil smile. "Good...wait, she told you the future Queen to leave?!"

Regina's eyes widen realizing her mother's reaction panicking. "Well it was not like she threw me out...just to go. This was best anyway"

Cora looks seething and grabs the brunette's arm making the pair appear in front of Emma's house. Regina looks around worried. "Mother! What are you doing? You cannot just use your magic in public!"

Cora glares at her daughter. "Silence!" Knocking loudly on the door, the older woman keeps a firm grip of Regina's arm but holds it out of sight.

Snow opens the door trying to hide her dislike towards the other woman. "Cora...Regina? What has brought you both here?"

Cora looks at Snow annoyed. "Where may I ask is your daughter? Could you bring her here please?"

Snow looks confused then nods walking away to find Emma. Regina looks to Cora. "Mother what are you going to do?"

Cora smirks. "Make her apologise of course dear"

Regina bites her lip at her arm hurting then looks to the door revealing Emma. The blonde looks between the pair confused.

Cora raises an eyebrow at what Emma is wearing and scoffs receiving a glare from the blonde herself. "Can I help you?"

Cora looks between the girls. "My daughter has informed me that your friendship is no more due to her decision is that correct?"

Emma eyes widen a little then takes in Regina's worried appearance and nods. "Yes this is true"

Cora nods also, letting go of Regina's arm. "Did you send her away?"

Emma frowns. "I'm sorry?"

Regina looks down as Cora gestures for the blonde to step outside. "When my dear Regina told you your friendship was no more did you then tell her that it would be best to leave your house?"

Emma realizes what Regina must have told Cora to help their plan work. "Yes I did...after all if she cannot be in the company of such a person it is not ideal for her to be present within that person's house"

Cora shakes her head. "You imbecile!"

"Mother!"

Cora looks over her shoulder giving her a warning look before turning her attention back to a shocked looking Emma. "You will apologise! How dare you say such a thing to your future Queen! Have you no respect?!"

Emma bites her lip. "I...I'm sorry..."

Cora chuckles. "No dear child...that will be no good" pointing to floor, Cora gestures to her. "Apologise properly...get on your knees and bow down"

Regina looks horrified stepping back from where Cora is pointing. "Mother no! She does not need to do such thing. She said she was sorry that is all that is needed!"

"Regina! If you continue behaving this way you will earn no one's respect!"

Regina goes to protest more but Emma gives her a look shaking her head before approaching her. Regina looks sadly at her. Emma glances over at Cora briefly then kneels down on her knees hanging her head. "I apologise for my words...your majesty...and for what I have done. I can assure you that you will not be hearing from me again"

Regina bites her lip a little choked, hoping Emma does not actually mean what she is saying. Emma looks to Cora who smirks in triumph and stands again. Cora approaches the blonde getting extremely close. "Make sure you keep your word"

Emma simply nods looking over at Regina who is ready to cry. Cora walks up to her daughter and whispers in her ear. "You are going to be a disgrace of a Queen. Pull yourself together"

Cora walks past her knowing full well the brunette will follow her if she knows what is good for her. Regina allows a tear to fall at her mother's words looking at Emma. Emma gives a sad smile and goes to reach out for her hand. Regina shakes her head glancing at Cora who has stopped walking but hasn't turned round. The brunette looks to Emma once more then turns round herself following her mother. Cora continues her walk having heard Regina's footsteps. "Good girl..."

Emma watches them walk off feeling anger rising before charging back in the house.

Snow looks to the door concerned. "Emma honey what did she do?"

Emma looks over clearly upset. "I hate her!" The blonde runs upstairs leaving Snow looking sad at the sudden breakdown of friendship hearing her daughter speak harshly of her former brunette friend, unaware that the cold words were actually directed at the brunette's mother.

A/N: Will it all work out?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, despite the effort to stay away, Emma had to see Regina after last night's events and did not have much sleep due to the fact of Regina's heartbroken face not leaving the blonde's mind. She had to reassure the brunette that she did not and would never mean the words she said. Walking along the dirt road in the direction of Regina's house, the blonde steered off track to visit her friend Ruby for help with her plan of marrying Regina.

Entering the small house in the woods, Emma was immediately embraced by her friend. "Emma! It's good to see you"

Emma gives a little smile pulling back before joining her friend at the table. Ruby gets them a hot drink watching how quiet her friend was the entire time. "Everything okay?"

Emma shakes her head biting her lip. Ruby passes her drink and quickly sits down hearing her blonde friend sniffle and grabs her hand. "Emma what is it?!"

Emma clears her throat to compose herself although a few tears fall. " everything..I have to marry a duke..Regina has to marry the King..her mother has got involved she is so mean Ruby..Regina and I have come up with a plan so we can be together but we have to pretend we are not friends it's all too hard"

Ruby takes in everything Emma has said to her and nods. "So you want to back out?"

Emma's eyes widen. "No! I would never leave her in this state. She does not want to marry the king her mother is forcing her"

Ruby has some of her drink making sure she is listening properly. "So what is the plan?"

Emma looks at her hoping her friend understands. "For us.. to get married..instead"

Ruby looks shocked. "Wow...really?"

Emma nods. "I'm starting to think however that getting married will not solve anything. We were to marry as soon as possible so we would still have time to figure the rest out but.."

Ruby bites her lip. "But?"

Emma sighs. "I think we are going to have to run"

Ruby sits back trying to think herself. "I knew you and Regina had feelings for one another it's obvious but I didn't realize how serious it was"

Emma nods feeling a little embarrassed. "Well..we want to be together..I have completely fallen for her Ruby.."

"Well I will help in anyway I can"

Emma smiles. "Thank you there is only one thing I was hoping you could do"

Ruby nods. "What is it?"

Emma bites her lip. "I'm going to need one of your horses. If I take mine or Regina's mother notices her horse is gone we won't get far"

"Of course"

Approaching Regina's house, Emma kept her cloak hood up until she knew the coast was clear of Cora. Watching by the fence, she can see Regina riding her horse while her father observes.

Jumping down off of her horse, Regina glances over having witnessed that someone was watching her from afar. Looking in their direction, the brunette cannot help but chuckle at Emma's attempt. Sure enough she had her cloak on, but her loose golden curls resting against her chest were a major giveaway. Patting the horse with affection, Regina turns her attention to her father. " would you be able to take my horse back for me father. I think I see a guard approaching, I will go see what it is he requests"

Henry nods taking the horse by the reins and walking away as Regina quickens her pace heading over to the fence.

"Emma!"

Emma keeps her hood up but lifts her chin to see Regina properly with a smile. Regina smiles back resting against the fence. "I knew you would find a way.."

The blonde reaches out taking the brunette's hand making her grow shy. "Of course I would. I had to let you know that I never meant a word of what I said"

Regina nods. "You do not need to explain I know you didn't. I am just sorry for what mother made you do"

Emma shakes her head. "Don't be. To her you will have the whole kingdom at your feet. Besides I worship you so why should I not bow down at my Queen?"

Regina's eyes widen as she looks away going red. Emma chuckles and places a finger under Regina's chin to get her to look at her. "I mean it..you are my everything"

Regina smiles. "Then we must go"

Emma grips her hand. "I have arranged a horse that will not be traced. We will ride out of the kingdom tomorrow that way no one will know of us and we can marry. Meet me here at sunrise?"

Regina nods then checks around them to see if it is clear before leaning forward placing a quick kiss, merely a peck on Emma's lips. "See you tomorrow"

Emma looks stunned at what just happened as Regina runs off in the direction of her house. Heading back along the dirt road, the blonde touches her lips briefly with a dazed smile.

Walking into her house, Emma smiles at her mother before hugging her causing a deal of concern on both her parents faces. The blonde moves back and proceeds for the stairs. Charming looks to his wife with a frown. "What was that about?"

Snow watches her daughter curiously as she mount the stairs recognising her look as one she had many years ago. The woman sighs then turns to her husband. "She's in love..."

Charming looks alarmed. "But she cannot be..she is to marry in three weeks"

Snow rubs her head. "Then it looks like we may have a problem..."

Back at the Mills residence, Regina was currently laying on her bed with a huge smile on her face trying to come to terms with the fact that she did in fact kiss Emma. Not a proper one but still on the lips and even with that short connection it made the brunette feel giddy. Regina had just about relaxed herself when Cora decides to make her presence known taking the Queen to be out of her happy bubble.

"Regina your father just informed me that one of the King's guards had paid you a visit..what was it regarding?"

Regina sits up looking at her. "He...was just reminding me that the King had requested I visit the castle next week for certain arrangements"

Cora nods looking at her carefully to check if she is lying. "Very well..oh and Regina do make yourself more presentable. A Queen does not lay about the house upset over some silly peasant"

Regina takes a deep breath. "She is not a peasant..however as you know I do not wish to see her again. Which will unfortunately be unavoidable once I am married to the King and her to the duke. The King always asks of all nobleman and suitors to attend his annual ball"

Cora sighs. "Yes I am aware of this my dear. You will just have to remember that being civil is as far as you can go"

"Mother I am not one for arguing or fighting. Especially if I am in the presence of the King"

Cora looks at her once more before leaving the brunette's room muttering to herself. "Someone just needs to get rid of the girl..."

A/N: will they get to marry?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Emma rose early next morning. Not that she had got much sleep thinking over what was to happen that next day. The blonde puts on her best dress she could find, hoping it would meet with Regina's standards. In the brunette's eyes Emma could wear a sack and she would still be besotted with the blonde. Emma however knowing this information still wanted to please her future wife given all that she is willing to lose for her. Reaching for her cloak, Emma proceeded downstairs quietly to the kitchen.

"And where exactly do you think you are going at this time of morning?"

Emma sighs turning to face her mother standing on the steps. The blonde cursed herself for allowing herself to be heard. Snow however would of heard Emma if she was to be as quiet as a mouse as she too did not receive much sleep due to her concerns over her daughter's recent behaviour.

"I am off to see William. We made arrangements on some of the wedding preparations. I was to meet him half way and you know how long it takes to ride the full way to the other kingdom"

Snow contemplates her answer then smiles. "Why did you not inform me before now? I would have come with"

Emma shakes her head abruptly. "Mom please how would it look to a duke if his future bride were to arrive with her mother in tow? We know what we are doing. Now please I have to go, the sooner we organize the sooner it will be the day"

Snow only nods as Emma hurries out the house. At this point the woman was utterly confused. Her daughter seemed so happy and wilful of the wedding all of a sudden and she was certain the way the blonde had acted yesterday was real. Could she really of had a change of heart and fallen for the duke who is to be her husband?

After hurrying along the dirt road, something Emma found more of a struggle wearing a dress, she reaches the fence at the end of the field leading to the Mills house. Despite it barely being light, the blonde keeps her hood up in case of any unwanted visitors approaching.

At this moment in time the blonde felt two emotions. One was happiness at what was about to happen and the second, worry for Regina if she was caught by her mother. At the sound of fast and heavy breathing, Emma turns coming face to face with a smiling brunette.

"Emma I'm sorry! No one was disturbed but I seemed to have got myself in a slight panic over what to bring"

Emma smiles back helping her over the fence before hugging her as Regina moved straight to her. "All that matters is that you are here"

Regina holds onto Emma tightly savouring the moment. "We better leave now, mother will not be up for another hour. We will be near the other kingdom by then"

Emma having held onto the brunette, takes in the woman's scent giving her a quick squeeze before holding her hand out. Regina accepts linking their fingers giving Emma's hand a rub.

Taking the lead, Emma takes Regina to the horse that has been left for them by Ruby. The blonde mounts the horse before helping Regina up in front of her so she can keep hold of the brunette to stop her from falling. Although Emma knew Regina was an excellent rider, it did not stop her ever worrying if ever the brunette were to have an accident. Least of all while in Emma's presence or care.

Setting off, Emma keeps her arms wrapped strongly around Regina holding the reins. The brunette leaned herself back not caring one bit that Emma had took charge but took pleasure of enjoying the moment relaxing against the blonde. Emma glances over Regina's shoulder letting out a smile at her face and kisses her cheek.

The rest of the journey was filled with small talk regarding their parents and what they intend to do once they return. Reaching the next kingdom by late morning, the women made their way to a place which Emma had found. Where they could marry. As no one knew of them or more importantly Regina's title, the brunette was not hesitant to take hold of Emma's hand, holding tightly. Emma glanced over at her with a smile of adoration. Stopping briefly at some steps leading up a stone staircase to a large building, the blonde turns to face Regina properly, pushing some of her dark locks behind her ear. "Ready?"

Regina nods eagerly smiling before racing up the steps pulling Emma by her hand encouraging the blonde to let slip a small laugh.

Once the short basic service had finished. One that would be absolutely nowhere near the standard of a wedding for a Queen, the women repeat exactly what they did coming in by running down the steps now more happier than ever. Figuring out that they still had some time, Emma smiles at her new wife and leads her out towards the fields. "Come on I know where to go"

Regina beams with excitement following the blonde giving a giggle on the way. Walking towards a lonely tree similar to back at home they stand underneath it as they both catch their breath.

Emma reaches out to hold both of Regina's hands gripping them lightly. "I thought that although no one actually knows of us here that it would be best to have some privacy so I may kiss you"

Regina bites her lip feeling herself go red. Despite the light barely there kiss she gave her yesterday, the brunette has never gave or been kissed before and Emma knew this which is why she decided to not force herself upon the beauty in front of their witnesses at the end of the service. Regina looks at Emma again feeling the blonde rub her hand in a soothing manner. "Please don't worry I will love kissing you and will continue to do so until we are no more..just like..I love you"

This time it was Emma's turn to grow embarrassed and shy at the confession she had just made. Regina gives a wide smile letting go of one hand to place hers on to the blonde's cheek stroking her jaw line with her thumb. "I love you too Emma, very much so"

Emma smiles back leaning forward and being met by Regina as she places her lips onto the blonde's. Letting go of her other hand Emma draws her wife closer wrapping her arms round her waist as the kiss deepens at Regina's request. Having still got one of her hands on Emma's face, the brunette rests her other one on top of the blonde's chest where her heart is beating at a rapid pace. Both women were completely lost in one another and right now all the worry and concern over their parents, marriages and return to their kingdom had disappeared. The only thing that was important right now was each other.

Just two people in love.

A/N: so they made it down the aisle but what will happen when they return? Will Cora have a plan up her sleeve to rid Emma? 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After getting lost among themselves, Emma and Regina ended up laying on the grass, Emma on her back with Regina hugged into her side playing with one another's hands.

"Maybe we should of run like you had suggested earlier?"

Emma glances over at the brunette and shakes her head. "No. I was wrong to suggest such a thing. I know it will be difficult and who knows what tomorrow will bring, but if we had run that would of been no life. I would of been ashamed of myself for dragging you into such a way of life"

Regina kisses the blonde's hand that is linked with hers. "It would of been my choice as much as yours. If we had to live in a..a..crate in a side road I would be happy as long as I am with you. Emma I married you for a reason and wealth and money has nothing to do with it"

Emma smiles at her hugging her tightly and kissing her head. " we need to head back.."

Regina nods looking a little sad. "I know but honestly I am not so worried to face mother now. Deep down I will know that I have you by my side"

Emma sits up pulling her wife with her giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "Always will"

Regina smiles reaching for Emma's face kissing her again. "I could easily get used to this"

Emma grins happy to have that effect on her. Giving the brunette a series of mini kisses, the blonde stands helping Regina to her feet. "We will get our happy ending Regina I promise you that"

Regina hugs Emma's arm as they walk, agreeing. "We are already half way there"

Back at home, Cora was pacing the house. Sure enough Regina had left a plausible note explaining her whereabouts but her mother just simply did not believe a word that came from it and she was determined to find out exactly what was going on. She also knew that Emma must have a part in this.

Making her way over to the blonde's house, the dark haired woman did not even wait for an invite. Instead she pushed the front door open and walked straight in startling Snow.

"Excuse me?! You cannot just enter someone's house without permission!"

Cora glares at her not in the mood to be civil. "Has your daughter gone out today?"

Snow frowns. " I do not see what business of this is yours but yes, she is currently in the company of the duke she is to marry. Which I am sure considering you are to be the Queen's mother, you are fully aware!"

Cora grits her teeth. "are you absolutely sure of this? Do you trust your daughters word on it?"

Snow shakes her head trying to understand what is going on. "Why are you so concerned with my daughter Cora?"

Cora starts pacing feeling the anger rise knowing soon she will have to use her magic. "Regina had left the house early this morning on an 'errand' which I find highly doubtful"

Snow looks offended that her daughter is seemingly getting the blame for it. "Cora as you are fully aware our daughters are no longer friends or even on speaking terms"

"I'm starting to believe that, that may be false. Regina still constantly defends her to the high heavens!"

Snow looks slightly shocked at this believing the girls now disliked one another and tries to come up with a reasonable explanation. "They were friends since they were young, they are bound to still care even a little"

Cora glares again. "This cannot happen! I am going to sort it right now!"

Snow looks worried for her daughters sake. "What are you going to do?"

Cora smirks evilly. "I'm going to visit the King..."

Snow's eyes widen as Cora leaves.

As they re enter the kingdom, the women decide to depart in a spot by the dirt road to prevent anyone becoming suspicious at them being together. Regina pats the horse, stroking his nose and looks over to Emma with a sad smile. "We must find a better way of communicating from now on. I do not wish to be apart from you for long periods of time"

Emma nods agreeing, taking hold of her arms. "We will.."

Regina goes to lean over for a kiss before hearing some horses charge down the pathway. Emma frowns looking over and grabbing Regina out the way before she is trampled on. "What the..."

Regina bites her lip realizing its the King's carriage suddenly feeling very worried. As the horses draw to a stop, the carriage door swings open as the King steps down. Despite his status, Emma steps forward shielding Regina and looking at him curiously. The King walks up to them. "Regina?"

Regina takes a ragged breath and steps out to him giving a small bow. The King looks between them. "You are to come with me now, I have spoken with your mother"

Regina looks at him scared. "..your majesty..I assure you..what mother has told you would be a lie"

The King shakes his head. "She has informed me that this girl has been harassing you and has taken it upon herself to force and control you"

Emma looks gobsmacked. "Like hell I would!"

The King glances over at the blonde then nods to the guards who approach her grabbing her arms. Regina looks on in a panic. "Please don't do this your majesty..she is..my friend!"

The King looks between them then takes Regina's arm pulling her to the carriage as the guards practically drag a fighting Emma to the wooden cage behind.

Arriving at the castle, the King tells the guards to take Emma down to the dungeons. His reason behind this was that she was to be locked away for committing a crime against his majesty and his Queen although they were yet to be married.

Leading Regina inside to the main hall they were greeted by Cora who immediately bowed at the presence of the King. " your majesty it is a privilege to grace your presence yet again although I must apologise that it is not under better circumstances"

The King gestures for her to rise. "There is no need, I am glad that you have informed me of the young girl. She has been taken care of"

Regina having stood back listening shakes her head disgusted at her mother's actions then mutters unaware that she is actually heard. "You better not of hurt her.."

Cora's eyes widen at this remark especially in front of the King. "Regina!"

The King looks over at Regina who looks directly back at him absolutely terrified but wanting to stand her ground by keeping her head high. After a moment, he looks between the pair. "Would you excuse me..."

Although it may of come across as a question, it was in fact a demand as the King exits the hall and towards the dungeons.

A/N: oh dear! Poor Emma and Regina :( how will they get out of this one? Will Cora succeed or will the King see through her and turn out good?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Walking towards Emma's cell down in the dungeons, the King approaches the iron railings looking in on a defeated looking blonde with tears streaming down her face. Tapping on one of the iron bars, the King gestures for the woman to step forward when she glances over hearing his sound. Standing up and approaching the door, Emma looks ahead at him pleadingly. "Please do not hurt Regina.. It was all my doing..she is all I have"

The King raises an eyebrow realizing the blonde is unaware of what he has been told and sighs. "She informed me of the same. To not hurt you. Is it true what dear Regina said? That what her mother said is all a lie?"

Emma looks shocked at the fact the King is questioning her for the truth. Believing in her somehow. The blonde nods. "Yes.. Regina and I have been friends for such a long time...more than friends to be true..however Cora can be somewhat controlling with regards to power and the use of her magic. I too am to be married but when Regina had told me she was to wed you through her mother's acceptance I had to intervene. Wouldn't you for someone you truly love? Please your majesty, I mean of no disrespect towards you but Regina was terrified..and I did the only thing possible for us to be together..or to be connected at least"

The King listens to Emma's explanation and takes in her sad expression showing him that she tells of the truth. "What did you do my child?"

Emma looks teary hoping it will not end in her death by confessing. "We..got married..it was not just an impulse. I knew for a long time that Regina was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, it was just when she told me what was to happen..I wanted to save her. From her mother and everything else in harm's way. I just want to make her happy, what is wrong with that?"

The King feels sorry for Emma having known what it is like to have the person he loved ripped away. "Nothing at all..and you will continue to do as you said.."

Emma frowns confused before seeing him unlock the caged door. "I..I don't understand..I went against you..I.."

The King shakes his head. "Yes I was indeed looking for a wife..for company..but just like you explained, no one can take the place of someone you hold so dear..as I did my first wife. I never meant to take Regina..it was simply a question which at the time I assumed she was agreed too. If I knew then what I knew now I would of seen between the lines...her mother.. You say that you love Regina and I understand and respect that, so you may go..be happy..make the one you love happy"

Emma watches him a moment not sure of what to do before running as fast as she can out the dungeons to find Regina.

Running down the corridor and straight into the main hall, Emma looks on as Cora and Regina argue.

"Why can you not just let me be happy?!" The brunette's voice sounding more desperate than questioning.

Cora shakes her head. "Being with the King will make you happy, you will have everything you need!"

Regina shakes her head teary. "I will not have love!"

Cora scoffs. "Regina please your starting to sound pathetic..love is weakness child how many times do I need to tell you?"

Regina slightly glares. "You will not get away with this!" As the brunette heads to the door she spots Emma standing there and smiles in relief. "Emma!"

Cora looks shocked to see the blonde and holds her hand out before her daughter has chance to run to the girl magically freezing her in the air so she cannot move. Emma's eyes widen as Regina looks worried trying to glance over at her mother. "Mother please! Put me down!"

Cora glares at Emma. "Regina you will listen and obey your mother!"

Emma grips her hands into fists getting angry at the way Cora is treating Regina. "Let her go! You have a problem with me not her!"

Cora laughs. "And I am going to just what? do as you say?"

Emma closes her eyes briefly to keep herself calm but ends up sending a white light of force to Cora pushing her back to the opposite wall, making the woman lose focus on her powers so Regina drops to the ground. The blonde looks at Regina scared of what she just did. The brunette although also in shock, looks to her mother who is trying to compose herself. Quickly Regina stands grabbing Emma's hand pulling her out the room so they can run.

Running out of the castle grounds, the women come face to face with a concerned looking Snow and Charming. Emma stops with a gulp while Regina looks to her wife gripping her hand tightly.

At seeing her daughter, Snow approaches Emma hugging her. "Emma honey I thought..Cora was angry and said she was to visit the King because of you"

Emma nods slowly still trying to process what happened in the castle. "I..I'm..fine..she didn't hurt me but..I.."

Snow frowns at how out of sorts Emma is and peers down raising an eyebrow at her daughters linked hands with Regina.

"We need to get away from here"

Snow looks to Emma again and nods at her request also taking in Regina's scared appearance.

Deciding to go to Ruby's, being the safest place which Cora would not know of, Emma leads the way keeping a firm hold on Regina while her parents walk behind. The blonde looks to the brunette who keep peering behind her cautiously. "Regina.."

Regina looks over at her. "How will this work? My mother is..and the King?"

Emma shakes her head bringing Regina closer to her by wrapping her arm round the brunette's waist. "I did not escape..the King let me go. I told him everything about what we did, the whole truth and he sympathized"

Regina smiles a little. Snow clears her throat having heard her daughters speech. Emma looks over biting her lip. This time Charming is the one to step forward. "The truth Emma? What might that be?"

Emma looks down slightly. "I'm sorry father but I could not allow Cora, the King or anyone hurt Regina. I love her."

Snow softens at her daughters heartfelt expression. "Honey what did you do?"

Emma looks to Regina a moment who simply nods knowing that they will need to know soon anyway. "I..we..got married..."

"What?!"

Despite the shock, Snow grabs her husband's arm in an attempt to calm him. Charming looks between the pair wide eyed. "Emma you are to marry William in less than 3 weeks!"

Emma looks at him annoyed. "But I do not love him! I do not even know him, I have known Regina nearly all my life, she is my best friend and I will not be without her. Even the King understands and has let us go! If it wasn't for you and Cora none of this would have happened!"

Regina looks at Emma at the last part and moves away hurt. The blonde looks at the brunette confused. "Regina?"

Snow watches sensing tension and pulls Charming past them up to the small house belonging to Ruby leaving them too it. Regina looks at Emma with a small glare. "None of this would have happened?..what am I Emma? An escape from the duke?!"

Emma looks taken back and reaches for her causing Regina to step back. "You just said that the only reason you married me was because of our parents.."

Emma shakes her head. "No..Regina that is not what I meant..I just meant the way things were done. If our parents would let us be then I would be parading you around the kingdom and would give you the best wedding you could wish for" the blonde takes a breath choking a bit and attempts to take Regina's hand again, this time the brunette lets her, teary herself. "Regina you are my wife and I would not change that. I still would have asked you to marry me if we were not betrothed to other people. I love you please believe me"

Regina grabs her pulling her into a hug as Emma lets out a tiny sob. "Emma I love you too, I'm sorry I just get worried that you will leave somehow and I would not know what to do. I know that I am hard work and sometimes wonder what it is you see in me"

Emma pulls back allowing Regina to wipe her tears away. "You are amazing and you may be hard work but I like a challenge"

Regina chuckles as the blonde presses a kiss to her forehead. "We need to talk to my parents, I have something to quiz them about"

The brunette nods clasping their hands together while they walk to the small house ahead.

A/N: surely Cora isn't gone that easily?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma and Regina entered the small house being greeted by the blonde's parents and Ruby, all sitting around the wooden table by the fire, mugs clutched within each person's hands.

As the pair walk over, Emma cannot help but sigh knowing what is to come. More so from her father. The blonde gestures for her wife to take the last chair as she stood tall behind. Trying to make a statement. Snow was the first to pipe up. "Emma..you should have spoken to us about this..we could have helped you"

Emma grips the back of Regina's chair annoyed. "I told you that I did not want to marry the duke but you just told me I was not trying enough. That I had not found love like you two had to marry anyone, but I did"

Snow nods listening. "I knew you cared for each other just never to this extent"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Really mom? What about all the times I practically begged you for Regina to stay because I did not want her to have to go home and face her mother?"

Snow sighs. "Well looking at it now..."

Charming rubs his head. "Can we move to the more pressing matter of your upcoming wedding?"

Emma scoffs. "Like it is actually going to happen? If I continued with it I would surely get arrested for bigamy"

"What are we to say to the duke? Actually no what are you going to say to the duke?"

Snow looks over to her husband. "Charming..she is not going to marry him..we will sort it. I know your angry about this but.."

Charming shakes his head standing. "Angry? No I'm not angry..I'm disappointed. Emma..you always told us everything"

Emma looks down not liking the fact her father is disappointed. "Until you stopped listening..one day it was us pretending to sword fight and sharing each other's secrets and then it was to follow everyone else like sheep because we did not want to be seen as the odd ones out, which meant an arrange marriage whether I wished for it or not? To be honest I am amazed that you wanted this..you know yourself what it is like to be forced into a marriage you did not want..remember Abigail? You left her to be with mom how is this any different?"

Snow looks up at him. "She has a point"

Charming sits back down staying quiet not sure what else he can say because his daughter is right. Emma bites her lip. "Besides I'm not the only one being dishonest here.."

Both Snow and Charming frown confused. Snow looks over at her. "Honey..what are you talking about?"

Emma looks back. "When we left the castle, I stopped Cora by somehow throwing her across the hall with a white light" picking up on her mother's sudden worried look also glancing up at her father, Emma questions them. "Care to explain?"

Snow takes a breath. "Emma do you remember when I used to tell you that story when you were younger..about a young girl being the product of True Love?"

Emma frowns with a nod. "She was born from magic so..she had light magic inside of her?"

Snow nods. "It's you"

Emma's eyes widen stepping back from the chair. "No..I..but that girl..she was prophesized..to stop an evil..that was a story!"

Snow shakes her head looking to Charming who agrees with his wife. "It's real Emma.."

Emma looks panicked. "Well I do not want it..how do I get rid of it?"

Snow stands walking up to her for some comfort. "You cannot get rid of it yourself..you would need-"

"Snow do not tell her his name!"

Emma looks intrigued. "Who?!"

Regina having kept quiet not wanting to cause trouble for the family looks concerned knowing exactly who they are talking about. "Emma I think you should listen to your parents.."

Emma frowns looking at Regina. "Why? Do you know something?"

Regina bites her lip clasping her hands together. "Yes but..he is dangerous, I would rather not say"

Emma crosses her arms. "Regina please.."

Snow shakes her head. "Emma, Regina does not want to say leave her be.."

Emma takes a deep breath and walks out the door. Regina stands to follow. "Emma!"

Also leaving the house, Regina follows the blonde. "Emma you are not going to find him walking through the forest.."

Emma stops making Regina stop behind her, resting her forehead against the blonde's back and placing her hands around her waist. "Please do not be mad..if you really want to know I will tell you, just not now..your parents..we need to keep them on our side"

Emma tries to keep her glare but finds it rather difficult with the brunette pressed against her. Regina smiles feeling Emma relax and presses a kiss to her shoulder blade.

"You always know how to calm me.."

Regina gives her a squeeze before letting her go. "That is because I know you"

Emma automatically kisses the side of Regina's head before heading back inside at her wife's request. This time however, Emma takes the chair to be level with her parents and despite knowing her parents will feel awkward, pulls Regina onto her lap holding her by the waist. The brunette bites her lip avoiding the Charming's stare.

"I guess I will have to learn how to use it properly if I cannot get rid of it"

Snow nods. "We assumed that..it would never come to pass, you never showed any signs of using magic. I promise we will help you..both of you"

Emma looks over at this and gives a smile.

"However.."

The blonde takes a breath. "Here goes.."

"For safety purposes..for both of you ..it is probably best if you were to separate.."

Emma grips onto Regina tightly. "No way"

Snow sighs. "Hear me out..do you want Cora to hurt either one of you? Emma do you want Regina to get hurt?"

"Of course not she is my wife"

Charming looks to Snow then at the pair. "We only mean until the situation is sorted..with regards to Cora..if she is informed that the pair of you are in fact apart she will not react. We can handle her"

Regina notices that he is trying to down play for her sake. "You do not need to skim the truth..she may be my mother but she hurts people and I for one do not want to see any of you hurt..when I became friends with your daughter, you welcomed me with open arms. You do not deserve to pay the price, Cora does"

Emma looks towards Regina sadly. "You agree with them? That is what you are trying to say? For us to stay apart"

Regina bites her lip and nods. "She has powerful magic Emma you know that"

Emma sighs. "So have I! Apparently.."

Charming raises an eyebrow. "Emma you were willing to get rid of your magic barely ten minutes ago and besides you do not know how to control it"

The blonde looks to her wife again. "I cannot change your mind can I?"

Regina shakes her head. "No..but it will be okay. It will not be for long I can help by searching the house for her book and maybe take her magic away"

Emma rests her chin on the brunette's shoulder. "Please do not get hurt, I need you here with me"

Regina smiles stroking the blonde's arms that are still wrapped around her waist protectively. "I will not get hurt"

After some time, the group decided it would be best if Regina was to stay with Ruby out of sight and where her mother would not find her and Emma would go home with her parents. Both women found it difficult saying goodbye but promised each other it will not be long and they will never part again once that day comes.

Walking back into their house, Emma looks sadly around the room before going straight for the stairs. Snow instinctively goes to reach out for her but is stopped by Charming informing his wife to give their daughter some time.

Sitting on her bed, the blonde drew her legs up until she was hugging her knees and her chin rested on top. Emma had a plan. Tomorrow she will find this wizard to ask for lessons in magic to rid of Cora. The sooner this would be done, the sooner she could have her wife back in arms.

A/N: Emma learning magic from Rumplestilskin does not sound good... 


End file.
